Instinct
by pandiunicornio
Summary: Kagome drabbles with each of the marauders
1. Patience

**Hi there! I realized that the majority of fanfiction in this application are in English, so I decided to translate one of mine, if someone reads this, I would greatly appreciate the grammar mistakes, I hope you like it.****.****.****.****.****.**

.

.

.

.

.

Patience is a very difficult virtue to achieve, only some people are fortunate enough to possess it, but certainly Kagome Higurashi was not one of them, her patience was minimal, she was surprised at how much she had endured these last days.

**"ehh, pssst, Higurashi..."**

She felt her eyebrow shake, the griffyndor boy hadn't stopped bothering her throughout the class, didn't have a survival instinct? For God's sake, they were in the damn Mcgonagall class.

She took a couple of breaths and calmed down, the last thing he wanted was to lose her temper and take points away from her house.

"**pssst, Higurashi, I wanted to ask you** ..." His sentence cut short when he noticed that some horns were coming out of his forehead.

The class immediately burst out laughing, but kagome did not, the boy might be annoying, but hedid not deserve to be the mockery of the class, she never liked abuse of any kind.

**"Silence"** Minerva seemed truly irrational I always hate interruptions.

**"I will remove 5 points for each student in each house until someone admits it, of course"**

The huffllepuff and gryffindor looked horrified at their teacher, if no one admitted the guilt they would lose all points of their homes!

**"I think this time, I must admit my mistake, dear teacher."** His smile was lovely, without a hint of remorse.

Everyone looked surprised when Sirius black stood up from his seat, if it was not strange that he was guilty of a joke, the strange thing was that he admitted guilt.

**"30 points from gryffindor and your black, stop at my office, you know the time"****"can withdraw"**

Everyone quickly left the room, not wanting to face the anger of the transfiguration teacher.

"**Hey! Higurashi"** Sirius' scream just urged Kagime to go even faster, she didn't want anything to do with the idiots who called themselves * marauders * apparently it was too late, when she looked up he immediately found himself James Potter's triumphant smile and a shy look of remus, before he could dodge it and move on, a hand grabbed her arm, preventing him from leaving.

**"If you don't let me go right now Sirius, I swear that your legacy will end with you"** Kagome had her teeth clenched, her patience was running out and she was no longer in class, so she didn't need to repress herself.

**"Come on, love, there is no reason to be cruel"** even though Sirius said it in a relaxed tone, he moved away a few centimeters, knew Kagome's character very well, it was one of the reasons why he was still hooked on her.

**"I already told you black, if not .."** It was cut in the middle of the sentence when Sirius took her by the waist and kissed her.

Kagome pushed him, the slap echoed all over the castle While a very angry girl stomped towards the Great Hall.

**"I swear on Merlin that one day that girl will be my wife"**

**"Of friend, as you say**" James took his friend by the shoulder making a face at the sight of a perfectly marked hand on his cheek, which Sirius touched with an infinite affection, while a great smile spread across his face.


	2. team captain

**I am very happy, I have delayed a lot translating, but it has helped me a lot with my English and I really want to cry, it was always my weak point in school, well, I hope you like it.****_. _**

**"ugh, you are so horrible, I do not understand how Professor Dumbledore does not expel you yet, you are even worse than the Slytherins, you should learn and mature once and for all"** Lily shouted angrily at the marauders, calling the attention of everyone in the common room, even of a certain blue-eyed girl who looked angry at the red-haired girl.

Kagome watched everything from her seat next to the fire, watched angrily as the boys lowered their heads.

All heads turned and looked in shock at the new voice she spoke, after all, it's hard not to notice the beautiful captain of the quidditch team.

**"And can you tell me, who gives you the right to treat them like this? Having better grades and being studious does not make you better than anyone, a true friend does not try to change her friends Evans, a true friend accepts them as they are"** when This said Higurashi was only inches from Lily, protectively in front of the boys.

Lily without being used to someone answering her, ran out of the room.

The marauders looked at all this in shock, it was the first time someone defended them! And they never thought their captain would.

Everyone dispersed from the common room until there were only five people left.

**"I may not always agree with their jokes, but nobody should tell them to change, each person is responsible for their actions, and I think they are fine as they are guys"** A small smile appeared when she said the last, despite her jokes They were good guys, she always liked the soft color of his auras.

The boys watched as Kagome Higurashi, turned around and went out into the hall with a small smile.

**"I think I just fell in love"** commented Sirius

**"I swear I'll marry that woman"** James sighed with a big smile, his chest felt warm when he remembered the way she defended them from Evans,

and how to forget that she told them it was fine how they were.

Remus looked between his two friends, thinking sadly of the poor girl Higurashi, she didn't know what she had gotten himself into.

_Sooo... What do you think? I never really like Lily :c_


	3. tutor

Sirius sat resigned in the dining room with his friends.

"It didn't go well I guess," James commented looking at his friend.

"Pff, that's a euphemism, Slognor will give me a tutor chosen by him, with how much he hates me he will probably be snivilos"

Sirius sighed again banging his head against the table.

"Wow, I know that taking classes with me is not the funniest thing, but I didn't think it was that bad." The girl smiled as she watched Sirius blink.

"Will you be my tutor ..?" Sirius blinked and looked at the girl with his mouth open, it was beautiful, her black hair was long and wavy and her eyes a deep blue, despite the typical gryffindor robes he could notice how her chest were marked and he blinked again thinking that maybe all these years slognor I don't hate him.

"I'm kagome Higurashi, fifth year" she smiled at him and offered her hand.

Sirius entering himself, turned his hand and kissed his knuckles as he gave his most flirtatious smile

"Sirius black, nice to meet such a beautiful lady"

"Hahaha, oh boy, I see that your fame does you justice, I will look for you later to fix our schedule," Kagome said as she stood up from her seat and headed to the side of a seventh-year-old boy with silver hair.

Sirius breathed a sigh of happiness "slognor is definitely my new favorite teacher"


	4. Library

_I realized that I should add the pairing before the stories ... So I'll start doing it_️

**Couple: kagome / remus**

.

.

.

.

.

Remus looked at all the books stacked on his table and groaned inwardly, his two weeks in the infirmary cost him more than he initially thought, he usually studied and did his homework while he was in infirmary to not be left behind, but his wolf had been constantly bothering him the two weeks before the full moon and had prevented him from studying.

He gave a resigned sigh and took his potions book to study when a shadow stopped in front of his table, felt the heat rise to his cheeks when he noticed the pretty hufflepuff girl, had seen her a couple of times in the library and shared some classes, but other than that they had never spoken.

**"Hi, notice that you missed some classes and got a little behind with your homework,"** she said as she looked at his stack of books, her voice was very soft, however Remus tensed at the mention that he missed classes, hoped she didn't I asked, it was terrible lying.

**"I ... Yes ... But I think I can catch up"** Remus replied with a small smile, hoping she wouldn't ask any more.

**"Oh, I'm sure of that, I thought maybe you can use some help? I mean .. Only if you want" **by now kagome had her cheeks as red as a tomato, which Remus found absolutely adorable, he felt a blush in his face when processing his words, it was the first time a girl approached him, they were usually behind Sirius or James.

**"That ... I ... I would really appreciate it"** Remus's cheeks were equally red as he tried to speak.

She took the place next to Remus and began to explain what he did not understand and what to look for, Remus was impressed by how good he was explaining, he had already advanced half of his duties when they noticed the time.

Before anyone could say anything, another voice said softly **"it's time for dinner, kagome."**

**"I just noticed! Let me take my things and I follow you,"** she said with a huge smile as she put away her books and pencils.

**"Goodbye Remus, if you need help do not hesitate to find me"** had a soft blush on her face, but never lost her smile.

**"Come on Severus or we will miss the dessert !!"**

Snape snorted turning his eyes **"and whose fault it will be"**

**"It's not my fault, don't notice the time"** she pouted softly as they walked towards the exit.

**"Oh sure, you were so lost on your little date that you didn't notice the time, my mistake"** Severus replied with a smile as she turned a beet.

**"Shhh ... You can listen and we weren't on a date"** Her face was red as she whispered.

Something that not one of the two knew was that being a werewolf his hearing was much better, remus felt his red face when he heard what they said, maybe next time he could invite her on a date ...

Remus took his things and went to the dining room with a soft smile.

.

.

.

.

.

_What do you think? Remus is so adorable that I couldn't help him !! And I love severus so it will probably keep appearing from time to time ️_


	5. padfoot

**"You are a very big and handsome puppy kuro-kun " **The marauders watched in disbelief as their friend was caressed by a beautiful sixth-year-old gryffindor who was currently hugging and rubbing padfoot ears while he was waving his tail happily being a "good puppy ".

They could only raise their eyebrows in disbelief when their friend started rolling on the floor and doing tricks. Kagome shrieked excitedly at the cute Inu, she reached down to her height and rubbed her hand against the puppy's pretty ears, she couldn't help smiling happily when the dog returned the affection by rubbing its oceans against it.

His friends watched as his friend took the opportunity to bury his face in the broad breasts of the girl.

**"I should have become a dog,"** James observed sadly out loud with a pout.

His two friends just nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Someone Has anyone heard about the shit that's going on here in Chile? It sucks in the end, It's 6 a.m. and I can't sleep, I hope you like it, I'm sorry if it's short but my brain is not working well without sleep and without caffeine_


	6. Newt Scamander

**_Notice: This drabble is not from the marauders but from Newt ️_**

.

.

.

.

.

She remained in a soft silence, unusual for her, she was a gryffindor after all, she didn't understand why it hurt so much ...

I really knew it, but I was afraid to admit it, but I couldn't help but ask the same questions every day… How little did he care about his friendship? Was she so little worth it? They were four years of friendship just forgot, in what? One week? One day? An hour? It didn't matter anymore, he had found someone else, she just hoped the girl didn't break his soft heart.

Something as beautiful as the heart and soul of Newt Scamander should be taken care of and protected, something so tender and pure should never know the pain of a broken heart, from the day she met him her yearning was to be the one to take care of that stranger and sweet boy who stole his heart with a look, the same boy who now broke it without even noticing.

Taking a soft sigh, she got up from the table and headed to the girls' rooms, the last thing she wanted was for someone to see her crying in the middle of the dining room, no, she had more pride than that, no matter how hard or painful either, she would get over it just like she overcame worse things in her life, she was after all Kagome Higurashi, the shikon no miko and a proud gryffindor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_I wrote this at 6.am and I am not sure if I like it or not but I will leave it to you, I found it quite difficult to translate this chapter, I hope it's not too bad :c ️_**


	7. Dance

James sat in the common room near the fire, thanking the silence, the only other person, was sitting on the other side of the room reading a book of potions, she looked like a sixth-year-old gryffindor if he was not mistaken, felt his cheeks flush before the Thought he heard everything Lily said.

James came back to sigh, he was sure he would go to the dance with Lily, I didn't expect him to reject it and less so hard, she had pulled him in the face like he was an immature idiot ... by now he should be accustomed to his harsh words , but I couldn't help it hurt.

Kagome did not bother to look at the boy on the other side of the room, she had heard enough times as Evans insulted him, it was not her problem if the boy was a masochist and liked humiliation.

When he heard the boy's third sigh in less than 5 minutes, she felt sorry, giving himself a resigned sigh, got up from the chair and stood in front of the boy, his eyes were surprised when he looked at her behind his round glasses.

"You shouldn't let him humiliate you that way, you don't deserve it and I'm sure there are many girls who would love to go out with you" with a soft smile still on her face, she patted his shoulder and left the room, now it wasn't her problem ...

I didn't know how wrong she was, James looked surprised at her words, felt a warmth on her chest and a huge smile formed on his face, he would go with that girl to the dance even if it was the last thing he did.

Kagome walked calmly without even imagining how those simple words would change her entire future..

.

.

.

.

.

.

️

️


End file.
